Forum:Category Structure
:Initial discussion copied from User talk:Gboyers and User talk:Tiktaalik The category system here is a little confusion. At the top, it seems to be split into the two games, which would require different sets of categories for each (Category:Redemption Weapons and Category:Revolver Weapons). Yet there are categories such as Locations, Outfits, and articles such as HUD and Weapons which make it seem like this wiki is about Redemption only, and anything about Revolver is specifically mentioned to be Revolver. Which option to you think would be better? #Have two categories for everything, one Revolver one Redemption. Of course there could also be a joint "Weapons" category to have both subcategories in. This would be best for the future if yet more games are released. #Have one category about everything, so Category:Weapons would contain every weapon from both games. You would rely on actual pages (such as Weapons in Red Dead Revolver) to find out which are in which game. This is probably the easiest to achieve (later we could split the bigger categories up), but it might be awkward to navigate. #Make everything about Redemption, so there's no need to put that into the name of every page and category (Redemption Weapons, HUD in Redemption). This would be the easiest to navigate, but if another game comes out then every category would have to be renamed to say "In Redemption". I think it's best we make a decision like this early on, whilst it's still possible to change. If we left it another month and realised the categories didn't make sense, we'd be pretty stuck! Gboyers talk 10:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hey there Gboyers! First off let me say I'm glad to have you on this wiki, you're great work on the Grand Theft wiki will be invaluable here. Concerning the categories and article names; I totally agree. The decision to incorporate the Red Dead Revolver Wiki was made only last week and only completed in the last several days, and us sysops haven't really tackled the organizational issues yet. I really thank you for bringing up the subject, because it's one that could really stick to our boots down the road. I'm going to give it some consideration and talk to TeslaRaptor and TNT LoTLP before I start overhauling on my own. I'd be more than happy to keep an open ear to any other suggestions you have. Cheers! -- Tiktaalik 11:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we've fresly become the Red Dead wiki. We were the red dead redemption wiki just a few days ago. You are right about this, and I believe that your first solution is the most user-friendly one. The second would indeed be very awkward to read, it would be handy to put weapons in Category:weapons and Category:Red Dead Redemption Weapons, among other things. I have already written a newsblog, so that users hopefully pick up on these kind of things. I try to handle most orginizational issues on the wikia, and policy-related things. If you have any further ideas on this subject, please drop me a message. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 12:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to add that we don't actually need to change that many categories. I'm don't have any knowledge about Revolver, but I can guess it doesn't have animals and hunting, for example. I'd say every character, location, and weapon (more maybe, don't know them all at the moment) gets a second category, as you told Tiktaalik on his talk page, but that still makes for a boatload of articles to be edited. Ah well, we've got the time. :I think it's easiest to further discuss this in the forum, so we don't have to browse through each others talk pages and all that. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 12:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) So we seem to have settled on separate categories for each game, where necessary. So under Category:Red Dead Redemption we will have Category:Redemption Characters etc. I think that is a better naming scheme than having to write long categories such as Category:Red Dead Redemption Characters on every single page. We can also have central Characters and Weapons categories which contain everything and make it easy to navigate. Is this a consensus that we can codify in policy and start changing categories to match? Gboyers talk 19:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Yup, my general thought as well. I think I can try to go a bit more into detail tomorrow, and see it there are more cats that needs Redemption or Revolver specific divisions. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 19:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC)